Apilar cajas y explotar cosas
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Historia de Ron Weasley y su reacción a dos embarazos... [Malisimo sumary, pero dale una oportunidad C:] [Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.]


**Yo no escribí siete libros sobre un chico mago con un rayo en la frente llamado Harry Potter, lo hizo J.K Rowling.**

**Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Apilar cajas y explotar cosas.**

Arriesgar tu vida. Ese es tu trabajo…

…O es parte de tu trabajo como auror en el ministerio.

Fue tu elección, ¿o no? ¿Podrías haberte quedado apilando cajas y explotando cosas en Sortilegios Weasley sabiendo que tu mejor amigo se arriesgaba día a día y tenía nuevas aventuras sin vos? ¿Podrías? No, no hubieras podido con tu propio cerebro si lo hacías.

No hubieras podido estar apilando cajas y explotando cosas mientras no podías proteger a Hermione. Así que elegiste ese trabajo, una forma de protegerla indirectamente.´

Sabes que tal vez un día no podrás volver a casa. Y a veces tienes que irte por mucho tiempo.

Como esta vez, en la que pasaste tres jodidos meses buscando a un mortífago idiota y resulta que cuando lo encuentras el muy considerado trata de matarte. Así que, bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo.

Sobrevives, claro, no le vas a dar el gusto a ese fugitivo con cerebro de nuez que hizo campamento en el bosque sin poner hechizos protectores. La va a pasar muy lindo en Askaban. Le mandas un patronus para avisarle que aún respiras y recordarle lo tanto que la amas.

Por que la amas más de lo que las palabras expresan. A ella, que siempre trata de arreglarse su indomable cabello obsesivamente. A ella, que lee todo el día y sabe muchas cosas poco necesarias en la vida diaria. A ella, que te besa, te sonríe, te ama. A ella, a ella, a ella. Y, aunque suene cursi, no ves un futuro sin ella. No ves un futuro siquiera porque estás muy ocupado mirándola a ella, cuando camina, cuando lee, cuando habla, cuando respira...

Tienes que terminar unos molestos y poco interesantes asuntos en el ministerio, pero no lo haces, en ves de ir al ministerio terminas la misión y te apareces, todo magullado (porque ni siquiera te curaste ese horrible corte en el hombro), sucio y harapiento, en el patio de tu (bastante nueva) casa.

Hermione te espera en la puerta, sonriente y hermosa, pero sabes que te oculta algo por su postura y ese pequeño brillo dorado revelador en sus ojos. Pero te oculta algo… bueno, parece.

—Hola, Ron. Estoy embarazada. —dice, sin anestesia, sonriente, mientras se abre la campera y tu boca se abre en una perfecta "o", pero ves su tranquilizadora sonrisa y entonces sonríes también, mientras te acercas y te agachas frente a su abultado vientre, lo acaricias y lo besas…

Y luego… luego llega tu ataque de Ronicidad.

Tu gesto se vuelve preocupado y empiezas a hacer preguntas y a gritar: _¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Será niña o niño? ¿Eso se puede saber ahora? ¿Cuándo se va a poder saber? ¿Por qué no quieres saberlo? ¿Tenemos espacio? ¿Hay que comprar muchas cosas? ¡Hay que comprar muchas cosas, ¿de donde saco el dinero?! ¡Y no sabemos si será niña o niño! ¡Y no tenemos espacio! ¡Mierda! _

Ella se enoja, tratas de tranquilizarla, pero solo puedes acercarte más a un ataque de nervios: _¡No, no te enojes! ¡Pero tendremos un hijo! ¡O una hija! ¡O los dos! ¡Que tal si son gemelos! ¡¿Donde los metemos si son gemelos?! ¿De que color hay que comprar las cosas? ¿Y si compro todo rosa y es niño? ¿Y si es niña y no le gusta el azul? ¡Necesito un té! ¡Y tu también! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Yo no quería…!_

Entonces ella se larga a reír, te abraza, te besa y te dice:

—Vamos adentro, te prepararé un té. Pero primero tengo que arreglarte esas heridas. ¡Y tienes que cambiarte esa horrible y andrajosa túnica! Cuando este pequeño o pequeña se enamore y tenga hijos… ¡Si Ron, algún día va a pasar! …le voy a contar el estado desastroso en el que se encontraba su padre cuando le dije que pronto íbamos a tener un bebé.

Ese día llego, hoy, más de veintidós años después, cuando tu Rosie llega, toca la puerta feliz y te dice:

—Papá, estoy embarazada.

Te desmayaste. Cuando despertaste, la regañaste _¡Vas a tener un hijo! ¡O hija! ¡O los dos! ¡Que tal si son gemelos! ¡¿Dónde los vas a meter si son gemelos?! ¡Encima el padre es el engendro del hurón platinado! ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Que desastre, que desastre!_

Y Rose llora.

Pocas veces la viste llorar, después de su cumpleaños número ocho, cuando dijo que se iba a comportar "como una chica grande", pero la última vez que lo hiciste juraste que harías todo lo posible para no verla llorar. Habían pasado muchos años.

Le pediste perdón, la abrazaste, le dijiste que los ibas a ayudar con todo, que contaran con él… y Hermione le contó la historia del día que descubriste que ella nacería.

Ella se rió, con esa risa cantarina y rebelde que heredó de su madre, esa risa que pocos tienen el privilegio de ver. Pero era más iluminada, más feliz. Más libre.

Te diste cuenta de que todo valía la pena. Las crisis de nervios antes de que naciera, las noches en las que no dormías por sus lágrimas, los pañales sucios, los adornos rotos de su más tierna infancia, las peleas, las discusiones… todo.

Todo valía la pena si era por Rose y por Hermione.

Y por Hugo, que en estos momentos estaba viviendo en algún lugar de América con un nombre que te hacía pensar en palmeras, bichos exóticos y monos, pero que siempre olvidabas. A Hugo le encantaba viajar por el mundo aprendiendo cosas nuevas, como historia del lugar, la cultura mágica, etc. etc. Cada seis meses se iba a un país diferente en un lugar del mundo diferente. Algún día seguramente trabaje enseñando alguna cosa a los futuros magos experimentados del mundo en Hogwarts.

Rose es una admirada escritora de la sección Policiales en el Profeta.

Y… bueno, después de arriesgar tu vida por muchos años te cansaste y encontraste el lado divertido de apilar cajas y explotar cosas en Sortilegios Weasley: no estás lejos de tu familia. Y las probabilidades de sobrevivir para el final de la jornada son más grandes.

**Podés encontrar la imagen acá: art/Say-Hi-to-Dad-281733864**

**La autora es GildingofNightfall, pueden encontrarla a ella y a su imagen en deviant.**

**Fue propuesta por Lady Witt.**

**Tiene 1.005 palabras, porque soy una rebelde. :D**

**Primer Reto que termino. Soy una irresponsable.**

**Tengo como tres más que terminar y no se me ocurren ideas para ninguno.**

**Al principio vi la imagen y no tenía ni idea que escribir, yo soy más chica-de-la-tercera-generación. Y después pensé: ¡En parte es de la tercera generación! Y se me ocurrió la idea de poner a Rose embarazada también.**

**Tu opinión es valorada porque cualquiera puede inspirar, no es necesario ser artista o músico o Einstein. Así que, aprecio los review que casi nunca reviso (porque, como dije, soy una irresponsable), pero igualmente aprecio.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
